


Baby, I'm Yours

by Zoolander



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoolander/pseuds/Zoolander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry expected his first year of university to go off without a hitch, but then he met Louis Tomlinson, and he's not sure if that was the best thing, or the worst thing to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Yours

Harry is nervous. He's so very nervous, and honestly, his mother chatting away in his ear about how great his first year is supposed to be, is not helping at all. Harry's always been pretty outgoing and popular, but that had been with people he'd known since he was making a mess of himself in his diapers. Now, here Harry is, being thrown into the chaotic world that is University. And sure, Harry had given himself a pep-talk, and had psyched himself up, before getting in the car and driving the forty minutes that it took to get here, but god, he was so fucking nervous. This was his first time on his own, and here he was, thrown into a situation where he had to make his own life, and make his own friends - and the right kind of friends too, or there goes his social life for the next four years - and he really didn't want to fuck this up. 

"You'll be fine, H, stop worrying so much," his mother said, coming up behind him with the last of his bags, and planting a warm kiss on his temple as she passed by him. Harry let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging, before slumping on his desk chair and beginning to unpack. His mother stayed well into the day, helping him unpack, and conversing with his roommate Jeremy's mother when they showed up an hour after Harry. Harry liked his roommate alright, although, he wasn't the kind of friend Harry needed to make for his social life. Jeremy was a pale sort, with vibrant red hair, and thin rimmed glasses. He wore a Star Trek shirt, and his shoes were a little outdated. Also, covering his side of the room were posters of Star Trek, comics, anime, and other typical nerd stuff. Harry wasn't usually one to judge a book by its cover, but the moment he saw the space suit bedding - which clashed horribly with Harry's own green bedding - Harry knew the kind of person Jeremy was, and he was the kind of person Harry didn't want to be seen with out in public. And sure that's incredibly shallow of Harry, but freshmen year is not the time to be stuck in a crowd he'll regret, and spending his weekends in bed. Alone.

Around six that evening, both his mother and Jeremy's bid them adieu, and sure Harry got a little teary eyed, and held on longer than necessary, but no one was to judge, seeing as Jeremy full on balled in his mother's arms. At around seven, there was going to be an orientation event for first years, and Harry figured he and Jeremy could be heading that way now, seeing as neither him nor Jeremy knew their way around the campus. As they walked - Jeremy reading a map, and Harry observing the area around them - conversation flowed easily between the two.

Harry tried hard to focus on the words Jeremy was saying, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the group of students in the corner. There were about ten of them; four of them were girls, and the rest were boys. They were laughing quite loudly while a few of them sat on a blanket on the grass sipping beers, and the rest kicked around a soccer ball. One of them, a smaller boy with blonde hair and a dazzling smile, kicked the ball a little too hard, causing it to smack into the face of one of the girls sitting down, her beer slipping out of her hands and onto the blanket. The girl, a brunette with simple features, shrieked, jumped up, and as the blonde was apologizing, threw the ball in the direction of Harry and Jeremy.

"You're such a little shit, Horan!" she screamed, quickly followed by a "fuck off!", a slap to the blonde's shoulder and a quick exit, ignoring the puppy-like brunette boy following after her, apologizing for his friends. 

"Forget her, Liam! Danielle was better anyways!" another brunette shouted. This one had Harry stopping short. So short in fact, that not only did he trip over the ball, but he smacked his face right into the pavement. And good god did that really fucking hurt. He could feel stinging coming from his right knee, the palms of his hands, and his jaw, not to mention the stinging coming from his eyes at the sheer embarrassment of the situation. He heard multiple footsteps coming towards him and sound of Jeremy saying his name and asking if he was alright over the ringing in his ears. He pushed himself up, despite the pain in his palms, and shook off Jeremy's hands, opting to clean off the imaginary dirt from his clothing so he could avoid the concerned eyes of the group that had ran over.

"You okay, mate?" And there was that voice again. Harry could feel his heart pounding ten times harder than it was a second ago, and when a hand fell on his shoulder, all he could do was jump and stare. The boy slowly took his hand away, smiling slightly at Harry with a confused look in his beautiful blue eyes. The only way Harry could put this, was that this small brunette with the brilliant blue eyes, dazzling smile, tightly toned body, and windswept brown hair, was absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous, and he almost found himself hitting the pavement again as his knees buckled slightly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, thanks," Harry said, snapping back to reality with the realization that he needed to talk to this boy - he needed to be with him.

"Good, good. Took a bit of a nasty fall there, mate," the boy continued, reaching down to pick up the ball, and Harry might have drooled at the sight of his ass.

"Yeah, um, Harry." And the look the boy gave him was quite comical, if it weren't for the fact that it was aimed at him as if he was mental, the rest of his group of friends snickering in the background.

"My name! It's, uh, it's Harry," he explained, hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck awkwardly, forgetting about the scratches there and wincing inwardly at the small spike of pain.

"Louis, with an 's', like the French," the boy - Louis - offered up, tightening his hold on the ball before giving a slight wave.

"Well, see you around Harry."

Harry watched as Louis gave another slight, uncomfortable wave before turning around and making his way back to the lounging women, and of course Harry watched the sway of his hips the whole way. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Jeremy asked, placing both his hand on Harry's shoulder, and himself in Harry's line of sight.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good," Harry replied, shrugging him off and quickly running a hand through his hair.

"Well let's go, then. We don't want to be late."

During the entire assembly, Harry couldn't keep his mind focused on the various deans and the President, since all that was on his mind involved tight jeans, and very blue eyes. He knew he needed to see Louis again. He was determined to see Louis again. When he got back to his dorm that night, Harry immediately logged on to his laptop, searching Google and Facebook for Louis. Sighing when he came up blank on both searches, Harry placed his laptop on his desk and burrowed under the covers, getting himself comfortable for bed. That night, he dreamt of sparkling blue eyes.


End file.
